Pyromaniac
by Angels And Mercenaries
Summary: Rain pelts her heated skin, unusual for a vampire. Her hands and lips move in a rhythmic dance, keeping him safe from the flames she's known for. "You're not very hot for a werewolf." "Well, you're freaking burning up for a dead person." Her eyes are tired and heart stutters, but he reignites her.
1. Sempiternal

Louisa Whittock was convinced, from the moment of her second daughter's birth, that the infant would be followed by Death.

June Ivory Whittock was a still-born with an above average body temperature and love for fire.

She gave the girl up to many religious practices, praying like any good mother that her child would lead a carefree life.

Such, unfortunately, was not the case.

June remembered all those white-clad priests and exorcists kneeling before her with false kindly expressions before they would speak in the ancient language, screaming at her chair-bound, cowering form and roughly yanking her hair and pushing her.

Sadly for the priests, she did not show any signs of screaming in random languages at them or start bleeding from her eyes.

_"Look at her. Yes, that one with the blue eyes and bite marks. She's the anti-Christ, that thing."_

_"You know, those Whittock girls were cursed by their own mother. She wanted to sacrifice them to Satan, my friend tells me."_

_"Can you believe it? June Whittock tried to accuse her mother of infidelity! The nerve of that creature. I'd lock mine up and never let her out."_

For sixteen years, June watched the people around her murmur and cast fearful sideways glances; not-so-subtlety sneering and keeping their distance from the 'creature' that she was.

She watched as her mother, the woman who'd begun the cycle, succumb to society's glares and flinch every time June entered the room.

She felt her elder sister's warm hand on her back and felt the love and reassurance behind the warm smiles.

She heard the rumors.

She saw her life as if it had already happened. She'd be a disgrace, unmarried, penniless and weak. No laughter and gay parties, loving man to wake up beside every morning, tight corset dresses, no love.

For a fifteen year old young lady in the eighteenth century, nothing could be much worse than June's condition.

Ruled out by society, disregarded by her mother, feared by the rest. Only her father and sister loved her.

She doubted that, sometimes.

_"Darrell?" the dark haired-child peeked up from under her covers. _

_"Yes?" Darrell replied, eyes on her book._

_"Why does mummy hate me so?" the girl's voice shook and her lower lip trembled piteously. _

_Darrell gave June a sad little smile, saying, "Oh, she loves you, Junie. She's just- afraid of you, that's all."_

_"But why?" the little girl was adamant to find out why their mother had started crying when June accidentally dropped her doll into the fireplace. _

_Darrell seemed at loss for words._

_"Perhaps you had make her a card tomorrow, Junie. I'm sure she'd like that." _

_June nodded, a bright smile replacing the frown. She didn't know what was wrong with her beloved mother to treat her so, but she wanted to fix it. _

She hadn't died from all those 'exorcisms', but from her own father's hand.

_"Father? What's wrong?" fifteen year old June cried, rushing over to her father's limp form on the study chair. _

_He shocked her with his tears._

_"I-I'm so sorry, Junie, I am. It-it is all my fault," He whispered, tears soaking her dying daughter's gown. _

_At suppertime, the two sisters were the only ones at the table. _

_"What's wrong with Father, Darrell?"_

_Darrell glanced up, looking pained. _

_"He's upset, June."_

_"Well, of course." June said impatiently, "But why?"_

_"Your test results came back today, June."_

_"The ones with Dr. Peyton?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And? Don't be such a drag, Darrell, spit it out already," She said with an un-ladylike eye roll. _

_"You've got lung cancer, June!" Darrell screeched, causing June to flinch as she pushed the chair back. "I knew I should have told Father to stop smoking so; you're going to die," she said, falling back down with a sob. _

_Darrell didn't see June's relieved expression before she hurried to try and comfort her older sister._

June had died many deaths before the news of her cancer.

Second-hand smoking.

Two hundred years later, June Ivory Volturi smiled as she looked out of her bedroom window.

She'd beaten all those foolish priests and her pathetic mother. She'd out-lived them all.

And now she stepped out on the balcony, gazing through the mist at the life streaking by her, her grin grew wider.

She laughed a low bell-like sound, the black and golden pendant swinging lazily between her nimble fingers.

Life was good for the aged vampire. Very good indeed.

* * *

**Hallo! We are the Angels and Mercenaries, and we present to you *stomach drum roll please* our very first story! :) We usually prefer one-shots, but this seemed an interesting plot to do. Tell us your thoughts, yeah? Danke!**


	2. Inhumane

"June!"

The brunette vampire froze in her tracks and turned, burgundy eyes wide as she looked at her friend Jane.

"Good morning, Jane. How are you this fine morning?" June replied, an easy smile spreading across her pointed, elvish features as she firmly clutched a necklace behind her back.

Jane narrowed her eyes, and held out a small hand, "I'm afraid I require my pendant immediately. Aro summons us."

"I don't have it." June said, the lie clear in her eyes.

"June, do you want to feel-"

"Oh Mother Mary, no!" June yelped, flinging the necklace in Jane's face before she could say the word _pain_.

Jane caught it seconds before it hit her and scowled, turning to stride to the main halls. June carefully tread behind her, eyeing the terrifying vampire in worry.

Jane was her only close companion, but sometimes she wouldn't act like a very good one. Well, it wasn't exactly her fault she was a sadistic, disturbed child.

Pushing the doors open, the two vampires glided gracefully to stand before Aro, heads lowered in respect and not making eye contact.

"Children." Aro smiled, lowering the book he was reading.

"You summoned us, Master?" June asked, eyes flickering up for a fraction of a second.

He gave a slow nod, staring out the window as though lost in thought.

A few minutes later, June fidgeted slightly and Aro noticed.

"June," he said, not looking away from where the rain pelted harshly on the windowpane, "I have received some interesting news on your sister."

Unless one looked closely, June showed no sign of recognition.

"My sister?"

Aro looked at her now, humor playing in his eyes.

"Surely you remember your sister, June."

"Of course." June answered tightly.

Aro smiled. "She has taken temporary residence near the Olympic coven's area."

"The Cullen's, Master?"

The aged vampire nodded, unusually grave.

"As you know, the Cullen's are an important asset to us, as well as the rest of our world," he said, referring to their abilities, "It would not do to have a vampire under our protection insulting their…diet." A light smirk crossed his lips. "I'd like her informed of this, I'm sure she'll agree to alter her diet for a while. And take care of the menace in Port Townsend, they've been irritating me quite a while."

June understood immediately. "Of course."

"Take Demetri in case they run. And June," he called as she turned to leave, "Do enquire about the health of my old friend, Carlisle."

A devilish smile flitted across the female vampire's face for a split second before it was gone.

"I will be sure to do so, Master." and she was gone with the wind that ruffled the room's open windows.

Aro glanced at the silent Jane.

"Now, tell me exactly _why_ this Isabella Swan is still a human."

He wasn't pleased.

* * *

"Keep an eye on the blonde one, he's the leader." Demetri spoke in a mere whisper, looking down in disgust at his strawberry milkshake.

"How on Earth do humans drink this? It's revolting." he said with a frown twisting his mouth.

"Concentrate, Demetri," June said with a small smile, taking a sip of her green tea and hiding a grimace.

That wasn't going to stay down for long.

"Come." she ordered, swiftly standing up when the blonde vampire exited the café.

They walked at a human pace, June's red eyes trained on the fair head a few paces ahead of her.

The wind picked up slightly, and a smirk twitched at June's lips as the blonde male stiffened slightly.

In the blink of an eye, he had disappeared.

But the Volturi weren't called brilliant without good reason.

The two guards ran after him, and June _tsked_ in disappointment when he entered an alley.  
Such a bad move, it would be all too easy to corner him now.

Demetri sped ahead of June, slamming the vampire into the brick wall. The wall cracked and June took her leisure time to walk up to them as they struggled.

Flames licked at the end of his trousers, and the vampire stiffened.

"June."

"I'm afraid I don't know your name-"

"Carlos." he snapped, red eyes glaring back at her.

"Carlos," she mused, "Pretty name. Do you know why we're here, Carlos?"

"No." he spat, still trying to get away from Demetri's tight grip.

"You've been careless, young vampire." June said with a careless flick of her hand, and the flames rose higher up his pants.

"I didn't do anything!" he hissed, "It was all my coven, I never did anything, I swear!"

June raised an eyebrow, "They are called _your_ coven for a reason, Carlos. You are the _leader_ for a reason. Don't tell me you don't notice the human police discovering bloodless bodies every other day?"

Carlos was silent, and the flames turned blue as June's irritation grew.

"I don't have much time for this, Carlos," she said, voice low in an attempt to keep herself under control. "It was your vampires, was it not?"

He nodded, and Demetri gave a warning glance at his fellow guard when the blue flames flared angrily.

They disappeared.

"Very well. Demetri, if you may?" June said with a nod and Carlos' eyes widened.

"No! I didn't do anything, please! I have a mate, she'll-"

"A mate?" June asked, turning to fix her red gaze on him.

He nodded frantically.

A callous smile spread across the vampire's face and Carlos -if physically possible- turned paler. "Then this ought to be even more fun."

And turned her heel, walking out of the dark, deserted alley with Carlos' screams echoing in her mind.

* * *

One vampire against two is an easy job.

Two vampires against five, not so much.

But when the two vampires are gifted, compared to one who can camouflage herself, that job becomes just as easy.

It was June and Demetri versus the dark female who had disappeared when she turned the color of her bedroom walls.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." June called softly, sharp eyes sweeping the room cautiously. Perhaps, the newborn would like to join the Volturi. Her gift was extremely useful for a spy.

"Demetri," she said pointedly, and he looked over at her with a scowl as she broke his concentration to track the newborn.

"Just find her." she said simply and he nodded in understanding. If Aro did not find a use of her gift, he'd have her killed. Easy as that.

But June had a feeling her master would be pleased with a vampire like this one.

Barely a second after the thought entered her mind, Demetri was beside her. He reached out behind her and grabbed something in thin air and what looked like air made a choking sound.

Slowly, the female came into view as she squirmed in Demetri's breaking grasp.

"S-stop! I can't-" she gasped and Demetri loosened his grip.

"What is your name, newborn?" June asked, her calm demeanor masking the impatience she felt on the inside. If these idiots had been more careful, then perhaps they wouldn't have to waste time making this trip.

"Sasha." the dark-skinned beauty snapped, failing to claw desperately at Demetri's arm.

"Sasha. Now, I'm going to give you an opportunity to live. Join us, and you'll be respected beyond imagination." June said carefully, gauging how Sasha would react.

"Feared, you mean. No thanks, I'd rather die than join your pathetic little group." Sasha gave a breathless laugh, and June shook her head.

She could neither understand how vampire's enjoyed breathing even though they barely needed it, nor the fear they had for the Volturi coven.

"Last chance. It's a yes or a no and then… as the Red Queen says, off with your head." June smiled, pleased at her knowledge of the reference.

"No. I swore the second I became a vampire I wouldn't dare to infect myself with your filth."

June tilted her head, amusement playing at her pointed features. "Oh? Are you not of our filth, newborn? After all, you have killed more in two months than I have in two years."

"No, you don't understand." Sasha remained adamant, "You kill because you're afraid that someone else might take over. That all of you will be exposed, and the supernatural world will come to light of the humans. You're afraid of _dying_."

"Do you know what humans will try to do if they discover we exist, newborn? Perhaps, with all your philosophical thought this has not occurred to you. They already fear the vampires in their childish story tales, finding out vampires truly exist would simply be a reason for them to label us as abominations. Exterminate our kind." June hissed, the blue flames once again creeping up her arms and Demetri growled low in his throat.

Sasha grinned weakly, not struggling anymore. She stood limp in the Volturi tracker's grasp. "That's not my point, guard. I won't join you because I know that in the end all of you will perish, and I'll be laughing at you from my place in Hell."

"Oh, you'll be going to Hell, alright," June said grimly, nodding at Demetri.

Just as his grip tightened around Sasha's neck, the female newborn glanced at June.

And she was gone, just like the rest of them.

June touched her Volturi pendant, lips moving in a silent prayer before they disappeared with a flutter of dark cloaks. Forks was not too far away.

* * *

**Hallo! We apologize for being so late, some of us had our examinations (ay, junior high can be tiresome) and our editors were arguing over the grammar. :) Will update soon! *hopefully, yeah***


	3. Consternation

June blinked once, twice.

The contact lens irritated her eyes; she hadn't thought that they would, what with her being so resistant to most things as a vampire.

The dark haired, blue-eyed and pale teenager stared right back at her in the mirror.

June allowed a sardonic smile to tilt her thin lips into an odd half-smile. She did have a reflection, after all. Those dull-witted humans believed vampires had no reflection and here she was, gazing at herself.

"June," Demetri's deep voice called through the closed door, "we must leave."

June was glad to leave. The dingy, dusty little store Demetri had wanted to stop by did nothing to help her heightened senses.

He said it reminded him something of his human life.

June didn't comment.

She opened the door of the trial room and gave a distasteful glance at the aged man behind the counter.

"Have you purchased anything?"

Demetri shook his head as they walked out. "Nothing to buy. I grew up in one of those shops. Something of the sort, anyway."

June honestly did not care a two pence for her fellow guard's human life. She just wanted to get the job done.

The good things about Forks, Washington DC were the cloudy weather and dense forests.

The rest was… insipid and uninspiring to say in the least.

The humans looked tired, the houses worn, the gardens lifeless and the very aura of the little town just _dull_.

June compared it to her place in Italy, with its lively festivals and energetic life.

"Do you have a plan?" Demetri asked as they sped along like whispers in the trees, their light feet barely touching or making a sound on the moist ground.

"Yes."

"Care to share?"

"We simply inform the Olympic coven today of my relative's temporary residence, and tomorrow meet the vampire." June didn't want to say the word _sister_.

"Would the seer not have foreseen this?"

June shook her head, rounding a corner. The familiar scent of vampire invaded her nose. "She can only see the decisions of those she has met. I do not believe she has met the vampire yet."

"You mean your sister."

June shot Demetri an irritated look. "Yes."

He shrugged, a gesture June found perplexing in its humane-ness. If that was ever a word, that is.

"You can say it."

"I'd rather not." June answered stiffly, coming to a halt in front of a large, elegant house. How typical; flaunting their wealth.

But then again, June would be hypocritical to comment.

The Olympic coven were waiting for them.

June's blue eyes scanned the coven, from the tiny Alice to brooding Edward. Isabella was absent and June felt relieved. She hadn't fed in quite a while, and if this human was as mouthwatering as they said she was, June wouldn't have a small issue controlling herself.

"She not here." Edward snapped at June, who refrained from scoffing. The obviousness of his statement must have occurred to Edward as well, because he merely resorted to glaring at her.

June ignored him, she had no time to waste on petty mind-readers.

"Welcome to Forks," Carlisle spread his arms out with a small smile, the apprehension alight in his golden eyes. "To what do we owe the honor of your visit, guards?"

June glanced at Demetri before speaking. "Aro would like to inform you of a fellow vampire's residence in your area. She is unfamiliar to your… dietary regimen, and we shall be notifying her of it soon."

Carlisle nodded. "We've noticed her around this area quite often. Is she a member of the Volturi?"

June wanted to laugh at their stupidity. It seemed that living among humans had lowered their intelligence.

If June's sister had been a Volturi member, why on Earth would they make the trip to simply inform the coven?

Edward growled low in his throat, eyes flashing menacingly. "It isn't wise to insult our leader on our lands, guard."

"Oh, I wasn't being rude." June smiled comfortingly, but the Cullens felt at unease before her presence. June Volturi's name was infamous in their world, particularly for her cold-heartedness.

"What's her name?" the pretty blonde asked, her expression closed off and rude.

Demetri spoke up for June, and she was grateful. She didn't want to speak of or hear her sister's name. "Darrell Whittock. Nomad."

Alice looked up in surprise, before a wide grin spread across her face. For the first time in her life, June didn't see it coming. Alice ran forward, nearly pushing June to the ground in a breaking hug.

June stilled, the shock of being _touched _not registering in her mind.

She came to a second later, throwing Alice against a tree and hissing threateningly. The little seer's mate rushed to her aid.

"I would advise against physical contact, seer." June spat, shuddering mentally at the thought of being close to someone.

Demetri came to stand beside her, baring his teeth. The Cullen's slowly backed off, throwing curious glances at their coven mate.

"June, don't you remember me?" Alice was standing in front of her again, and June took a step back. Her flames ignited at her fingertips, blue and ominous.

Carlisle's mate gasped, but Alice refused to budge.

"The hospital, you took care of me." Alice's eyes were wide and pleading, begging June to remember the one good thing she'd ever done.

How could she forget? The human Alice was petite and graceful and broken. June had watched her turn from a lively child to a depressed teenager. The spark that would light up in her brown eyes whenever she saw June and Darrell enter the hospital, the secret usherings away from the torture they would have inflicted upon Alice.

Oh, June remembered, alright.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, seer." June said evenly, the fire burning out into thin wisps of smoke.

"But you-" Alice tried to talk but her blonde mate pulled her back against his chest, giving June a strange look.

She kept her emotions in check.

"Well, thank you for coming to us. We will make sure to greet this vampire as soon as possible." Carlisle tried to make the peace, and June nodded. She turned to follow Demetri across the river when a sharp scent touched her nose and she stiffened.

"Werewolf," she murmured, slowly turning around. The Cullen's looked alarmed, forming a circle around the two Volturi members.

June bared her teeth.

Werewolves were forbidden to come near vampires.

"June, we can explain," Carlisle began, but was silenced when the flames reappeared with a vengeance and Demetri growled at him. Carlisle's mate growled right back.

In her peripheral vision, June saw two approaching figures.

She straightened, saying, "We'd like to meet these shape-shifters. Tell them to turn back to human form."

Alice hesitated. "They don't like being ordered around."

"Would you prefer us forcing them back?" Demetri asked, brown eyes angry. He understood the consequences if Aro discovered this little piece of information.

Alice's mate stepped towards the two werewolves, who were staring at the Volturi guard.

The vampire spoke to them, hushed and hurried. June figured he was using his abilities to convince them.

A few minutes later, he broke the tense silence. "They're coming."

The werewolves reappeared in human form and June observed their every move. There would be no bloodshed today, but she wouldn't allow them to run away either.

"Werewolves," Demetri took charge, and June let him. "If you are unaware of our laws-"

"What do you want?" June glanced up at the taller man. He exuded a dominating, powerful aura. Clearly the leader of his pack. The man beside him was almost as tall, but leaner.

Demetri was unaffected by the rude interruption. "It is against our laws for vampire's to associate with your kind, werewolf."

"We aren't buddies with the Cullen's, vampire. Merely associates." the leader said calmly, and June frowned. He clearly didn't understand the point they were trying to get across.

"Werewolves are forbidden to interact with vampires. That includes stepping on their land." June said, and his serene brown eyes turned on her.

"We came here to remind Carlisle of the borderline. Emmett and Rosalie crossed it yesterday." the second werewolf put in, scowling at the mates.

His gaze turned to June. She felt cold.

The intensity and depth in his eyes discomposed her to the extent of causing her to blink and inhale sharply.

"We apologize, Sam. It won't happen again. We're all new to this." Carlisle said, smiling at the leader who nodded and turned to the Volturi.

"Is there anything else we should know?"

Demetri glanced at June, who was intently studying the werewolf beside Sam. "No."

Sam turned and walked back into the forest.

"Come on, Jake." he called, and the werewolf started, giving the two guards one last look before following his leader.

"June," Demetri murmured, "Are you alright?"

June gave an affirmative nod and turned to Carlisle.

"The Volturi does not accept traitors and mistakes, Carlisle. I hope you remember that."

Carlisle tilted his head slightly, confused. Understanding flashed across his pale face and he smiled. "Never, June Volturi. I hope we meet again."

June gave a dark grin. "For your sake, Cullen, I hope not. I definitely hope not."

Now all that was left was her long-forgotten, darling sister.

* * *

**Well, it's good to see you once again :) We've been battling different opinions and views, sometimes it isn't easy to have six people working on one story, hah. How was it?**


	4. Antipathetic

June's sisters' place was obviously makeshift.

The Volturi guard stepped in, looking around in horror at the mess of papers and random knick-knacks littering the floor to such an extent June was forced to jump from one spot to another on her toes.

June's eyes narrowed at the rather manly items scattered on the coffee table and couch as well. Tennis shoes, an Ivy League jacket.

Demetri simply stood at the doorway, an amused gleam in his red eyes as he watched the fearsome June jump around the room like a prancing pony.

"Darrell?" June called out, frowning at the strangeness with which her sister's name rolled off her tongue.

"Who is it?" a deep voice called from the kitchen and June froze. Had they reached the wrong address? No, this, June remembered, was her sister's signature scent. Mixed with something that suspiciously smelled like… _apple cider_?

A human poked his head out of the kitchen, his electric green eyes suddenly round as saucers when he saw her.

"Oh gods..." he breathed, and a second later June was before him.

He blinked, disoriented by her quickness.

_Humans_, June sighed.

"You're a vamp, aren't you?"

It was June's turn to blink in surprise. "_What?_"

The man gave a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Uh, if you're looking for Darrell, she's in bed."

"We don't sleep." June snapped, taking a step back. She didn't understand why she was still talking to this human; he knew about their kind so he must be killed. But something was stopping her. A nagging feeling in the back of her mind.

A mate.

The human had the audacity to roll his eyes. "Well _duh_. But we'll we- just kind of finished and-" he broke off as a heated blush crept up his neck and June exhaled sharply.

"_Darrell_." she called, feeling sick at the thought of her vampire sister having intercourse with a disgusting, fragile _human_.

What had she been _thinking_? Humans were weak, breakable and revolting. How could she-

"June?"

"You're June?" the man asked, staring from one sister to the other in shock.

"Hello, _sister_. You seem to have found your… other half." June's stare was piercing and angry and Darrell could only shift closer to the man, her stance protective.

Two hundred years changed relationships.

"Sit down, will you? And your mate." Darrell offered, a tense smile on her face. She knew what her sister was capable of and more than herself, she was concerned for her mate's safety.

June's gaze flickered to Demetri, who had been watching the exchange silently. They did not deny the statement. Best if Darrell did not know who June's real mate was. Or anyone for that matter.

"Of course."

They sat.

The silence was thick, asphyxiating. Darrell was practically beside herself with worry. What had she done wrong to have the Volturi personally contact her? Yes, she had told a human of her kind. But he was going to be turned in a week; they had already discussed it.

"So… what brings you to these parts?" she asked.

"Nothing major. How are you?" June asked, and Darrell felt colder than usual. Her sister was stretching it out, avoiding the topic. What did she want?

"Fine. You've obviously met Emanuel."

June's red eyes surveyed the dark haired man. Emanuel felt awkward under the young girl's scrutiny. She looked the part of an average, pretty teenager but the impassive, reserved blue eyes were unnerving. Darrell had told him about her and the Volturi, and at first he refused to believe it. How could vampires exist? But the facts told him otherwise.

"Yes. Emanuel. It's a pleasure to meet my sister's husband."

"Oh! We're not married. Yet." Darrell's affectionate grin at the man made June mentally scoff. What madness.

"Pity. Well, we haven't much time to spend in your company, I'm afraid," June began, feeling Demetri shift restlessly beside her. "Your mating has been completed, I presume?" June merely asked for formalities. She could smell the signature scent of her sister all over the human. And the red bite mark on his collarbone did nothing to rebuke her remark.

Emanuel blushed. "Yeah. So, why're you guys here again? We know the rules, she's gonna turn me next week."

"Oh? Well, then that's one issue we needn't touch upon then. What-"

"You talk like an oldie." Emanuel burst out, before freezing in shock. Shit, he did _not _just say that to the vampire police.

Darrell's grip on his hand tightened as familiar blue flames spat at June's shoulders.

"I'm sorry?"

"Alright, this is taking far too long," Demetri hissed, standing up. Darrell bared her teeth at him, pushing Emanuel back onto the couch and standing as well.

"Stop it. This is ridiculous. Darrell, I would advise you to keep a tighter leash on your _mate_," June raised her voice, glaring at Emanuel when he opened his mouth to protest, "and we've just come here to inform you that you must follow the 'vegetarian' diet. Thank you for your time. Come, Demetri." the female Volturi guard commanded, leaving no room for argument.

"Is that it? You won't stay? Not ask about our wedding?" Darrell spoke before she could stop herself.

Demetri glanced over at June, apprehensive. He knew, she was not comfortable around her sister. Rarely did she ever raise her voice.

"You wouldn't want me there."

"You're my sister. I'll always want you in my life."

"Perhaps if you had joined the Volturi as I had, we would be together," June snapped.

"You chose your way, so did I. But that doesn't mean we can't-"

"My master wouldn't allow it." June was looking for excuses to not come and she knew it. They both had been offered places, but Darrell declined. She was more sensible, less reckless and power-hungry than her younger sister.

"Oh, I'm sure if I ask he'll come around. Stay the night? You and your mate." Darrell smiled at Demetri; he was frozen in stone. He had nothing to say, it was all up to his superior to decide.

"No. But is there anything you'd like me to pass on to Sulpicia? A message of greeting?" June said finally, debating the matter.

She had multiple reasons not to stay: her mate being one. She had no clue who it was, but he was close. Or she. June had no preference either way, they were to be a mere distraction anyway.

"Uh, yeah," Darrell left and returned in a flash, handing an envelope to her sister. "Give this to her. And tell her I said hello. June, in complete confidence please. And don't read it."

June pursed her lips in disapproval. She hated not knowing what was going on. "Very well. I shall send your regards," she surveyed Emanuel. "And I will be seeing you very soon, Emanuel. Hopefully, we can fight sometime together."

Emanuel paled. Demetri smirked.

They departed for Italy.

* * *

"Darling, we mustn't fall prey to such nonsense." Aro tried to sooth his beautiful mate but she would have nothing of it.

"Nonsense! This is not an unreasonable request, Aro, and you know it. The girl simply wants her sister to live with her for a month. What harm can it bring to your guard? You have enough as it is."

"Sulpicia, you know how much I… treasure June." Aro said, "It would kill me to be separated from a child I believe to be my own."

"You forget, Aro. It was I who introduced you to her and I alone who trained her. Do not try and fool me with your sweet words." Sulpicia said lightly, red eyes gleaming in the candle light.

She lay naked on a large silken bed, her mate pacing before her in his irritation.

"Read the letter again." he demanded, and Sulpicia sighed but complied.

_Dearest Lady, I come with the humblest regards. You may have forgotten me in the past two eons (hundred years) ago but I remember you all with absolute clarity. I wish to make a single request, in return for my sacrifice of my sister all those years ago. When I agreed to allow her to join your ranks, you welcomed her with open arms and I am grateful to you for giving her such comfort._

_But the time has come for me to demand a single supplication: June would be allowed to come and live with me for a month at my residence near the Olympic coven. Thirty days in a vampire's life mean absolutely nothing at all, and I am sure that you would not be requiring her in this given time period. I would highly like her to be present at my wedding (as the rest of you) and get to know my younger half better. I am sure all these years have immensely changed her. Please do consider and inform me at your convenience._

_Yours faithfully, _

_Darrell Whittock_

Sulpicia smiled fondly; she had truly taken a liking to June's sister and was disappointed at her refusal to join their ranks.

How could she refuse such a simple request of her favorite? Aro would have to manage- it was only a measly month after all.

"Aro, there have been many times in our time together that you have failed and I helped you to the fullest of my powers, asking nothing in return but your faith and love-"

"Love! Have you no sense left, my darling? We are creatures of the night, we do not _love_." he spat.

"Trust, then," said his mate patiently, "I have asked for nothing. Can you overcome your over-protectiveness and selfishness for this once? You musn't be afraid of June's loyalty wavering, she looks up to you in the utmost of awe." Sulpicia was having a hard time reasoning with her husband. He was a stubborn vampire, and a selfish one at that. But she was adamant.

"I- Oh, don't give me that look." Aro hissed as Sulpicia gracefully stood to wrap her bare self around him.

"Come now, love. For me?" she purred, red eyes dark and seductive.

The Volturi leader's sharp jaw was clenched and eyes narrowed from holding himself back. If he could he would ravish his mate right there and then, meetings and arguments be damned. But he had duties, responsibilities to uphold.

"Fine. _Fine_. She may leave. I will inform her of it now." Aro succumbed to Sulpicia's endeavors and she gave him a heart-stopping smile, as if he had any left.

"Good. Don't keep me waiting too long." she whispered in his ear and Aro's lips twisted up into a smile.

"Never."

* * *

"You sent for me, master?" June bowed, before looking up into the sharp red eyes of the man who had controlled her for almost twenty decades. She held no regret or resentment though. Only reverence.

"Yes." Aro was more than having a small issue telling one of his favorite's to leave. He also knew she would try and refuse. Which would only make it harder for him.

Why had he been convinced into this? Lust was a powerful thing.

"Is it serious?" she took the liberty of asking.

"Not particularly. In the letter you conveyed to us from your sister, she has asked a particular… appeal I find difficult to agree with."

"Would you like to relieve your burden? I was curious of the contents of the letter." June wondered, eyes landing once again on the window. The excess greenery was giving her a non-existent, impossible-to-have headache.

"June, I relieve you of your duties and responsibilities to the Volturi from this moment on for thirty days. You may choose to decline. You will take residence in Washington D.C. with your birth sister. Do you agree?"

"No." the answer was immediate. He expected it.

"Then I'm afraid I have no option but to force you."

"Have I done something to displease you?" June's mind was racing; what had she done wrong in the past year? All had gone well, assignments completed and feeding clean.

"No. My mate wishes to consent to your sister's request to have you live with her for a while." Aro explained, his patience was not as good as his wife's.

"_Darrell_ has asked me to come?" June's lips were parted in surprise, fists clenched.

How _dare _she. She had no right to make such demands; June was not some object to be passed around. She absolutely _refused _to leave.

"Yes, June. And if Sulpicia wishes it, there is nothing more to discuss. I will see you in four weeks time."

"But-"

"Your word, June. I would like to have your word." Aro raised an eyebrow and June felt like stomping her foot like a child and throwing a temper tantrum. Why would Sulpicia agree to such idiocy? What would she do with her sister? Be a third wheel? No thank _you_.

But June also knew a vampire could never refuse their mate.

And a vampire's word is the highest honor one must uphold.

"You have my word, master. I will take your leave." she said stiffly, and Aro gave a bright smile and clapped his hands together.

"Good! Be well, my child. And know that if any crisis occurs amidst your family - us - you are to return immediately. Understood?"

"Of course."

Aro nodded, turning away.

And left June staring resentfully behind him.

* * *

She looked around the arrivals gate, blue eyes searching for her sister.

"June!" Darrell almost knocked her younger sister over in a crushing hug which would have broken at least ten bones in a human's body. June tried to keep the flames at bay.

"Hello, sister." she answered, voice strained. She did not particularly enjoy physical contact.

"Thank you so much for coming! God, you have no _idea _how excited I am right now!" Darrell squealed like a teenager, grabbing June's suitcases and briskly walking over to a blue Honda.

"I suppose I am too." June sighed. She thought that as long as she was with Darrell and Emanuel, she might as well try and enjoy her time with them.

But after Darrell's tense attitude a couple of days ago, why was she so... cheerful now?

"Oh, don't worry. We'll totally revamp your look," Darrell grinned. "Hah. Revamp. Geddit?"

June's lips found themselves in her usual frown. "Your sense of humor is severely lacking."

"Oh, don't be such a buzzkill, Junie! Aren't you excited, the maid of honor to my wedding?" Darrell brushed the comment away.

"What in the name of-"

"Yeah, sorry. I forgot to tell you. I invited so many people! All these friends I made during my travels, you _have _to meet them. Say you will? And be nice." Darrell pouted playfully, starting the engine.

"Alright." June agreed reluctantly. She was already regretting the decision made by Aro to come here. But she had also agreed because she was required to speak with Carlisle.

"Oh, and BTdubs, you'll have to turn vegetarian for a bit." Darrell added with a smile.

"_What!_"

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 4 is up for reading and reviews! Gosh, we are _so _sorry that took so long, two of us were travelling and wifi isn't the best in the mountains :P But we made it longer than usual to make up for the lost love. :) Tell us everything you thought, and it's up to you: Jacob or June's POV next? **

**Gracias!**

**\- A&amp;M**


	5. Blood Lust

I crouched, feeling the moist after-rain earth beneath my bare feet and the scratchy material of the denim garment Darrell had been kind enough to lend to me. She called them shorts; I could guarantee they lived up to their name.

The buck was grazing silently, before freezing when I shifted position and a leaf crushed under me. Its lean muscles tensed and brown eyes touched my red for a long moment.

I dared not move.

To my utter surprise, it simply lowered its large head and continued eating… almost as though it viewed me as no threat.

My undead heart tightened in something I familiarly recognized as bitterness. Everything and everyone on this planet regarded me as a menace and would do anything to destroy me and here this lone buck, trusted me enough to not run for his life.

The low standards of my solitude disgusted even me for a mere second and I immediately locked it into the darkest corner of my mind, later to be pulled out in my rare moments of childish anguish.

I simply sat back on my haunches and watched the creature move. For once, I admired the animal's sinewy form and languid movements as it walked.

And all my blood lust disappeared.

What was the point of feeding on this creature? He was the epitome of perfection: trusting and cautious. I almost felt generous enough not to kill it. But then I would have a harder time controlling myself around Emanuel. As much as I despised his human self, I did care somewhat about the one who loved him. Unfortunately, love proved more powerful than family bonds in Darrell's case.

The buck was staring at me again, almost as though it understood the useless thoughts floating around in my mind.

I stood, bending my knees, ready to jump.

The animal didn't budge an inch.

The forest air seemed asphyxiating, as though everything was holding its breath; wanting to see what I would do. _Testing_.

I released an unnecessary breath, my eyes narrowed.

And I turned and ran back.

It was the first time June Volturi gave up the chance of a good meal.

* * *

"Hey, June," Emanuel looked up from the morning newspaper with a smile and the aged vampire nodded back at him, her expression grave.

"So, you girls got any plans today?" he asked as Darrell flitted in, kissing her mate on the lips. June turned away to avoid dispelling as much disgust as her face would allow.

"Um, I was hoping we could go dress shopping with a couple of my girlfriends. June?" Darrell looked over at her sister and June froze in the middle of exiting the room.

"If you so please." was her vague response and the couple glanced at each other. They were disappointed by the lack of… family-orientation shown by June.

Yes, Darrell had heard stories about the vigorous training and cruelly strict regimes the Volturi guard were required to perform; from not being allowed to feed for months on end to strengthen their control to fighting with armed machines and running for lengthy durations of time.

But she had always firmly hoped that somewhere in the midst of all that, her sister would be getting some of the love every sixteen year old craved and needed.

She was clearly mistaken.

June had come out on top of her guard, paying the price for it all on the way. Her humanity, the compassion and spirited energy were all but diminished and extinguished.

A monster was left in her place.

Darrell could clearly see her sister struggling on a daily basis with her hunger, the creature inside her that Darrell herself had.

This was the reason she wanted her sister back. To bring June Whittock back.

But now, she doubted it.

"Alright then. Um, get changed, we'll leave in ten. You'll love my friends." Darrell managed a smile whereas June raised her eyebrow a fraction of an inch.

"Indeed."

Once her sister was out of human earshot, she collapsed on the couch beside her fiancé.

"Well, she's exactly like you described her." Emanuel sneered and Darrell smacked his shoulder lightly.

"Shush, you. She has changed. More than I expected."

"Yeah, what were the words you used to describe her again? Playful, hilariously funny and what was that last one?"

Darrell grinned sheepishly. "Approachable."

"Damn right she's approachable." he muttered and she sighed.

"She just thinks you inferior because you're human." Darrell explained sympathetically.

"Wow. You make me feel so much better about myself." Emanuel scowled and Darrell softly brushed a stray strand of hair out of his eyes.

"I would never have you any other way if my laws allowed," she murmured, kissing him gently and he immediately responded to her cool touch. "I love you."

The man opened his mouth to answer but a sharp cough behind them had him shying away.

"I apologize for interrupting," June said, having the decency to look slightly uncomfortable.

Darrell waved her apology away and stood up. "Ready?"

"If you are," June answered, the smell of arousal in the room making her feel exceedingly queasy. Mentally, of course.

"Leggo," Darrell picked up her purse, kissed Emanuel one last time and grabbing June's hand, dragged her out of the apartment.

"So, where are we going?" June asked once they were in the car.

"We're actually going to meet someone. Her name is Angel Sanchez, a friend I met a couple of years ago in Venezuela. She even made Sandra Bullock's wedding dress! Her silk gauze work is absolutely stunning." Darrell gushed happily.

"Sandra _what_?" June looked aghast.

"Bullock. Don't insult her; she's my favorite-st actress." Darrell warned playfully when she saw the beginning of a laugh twitch its way onto June's lips. Unfortunately, June felt the need to suppress it and simply shook her head, turning to look out the window.

Since when had Darrell become so wealthy to afford such custom labels and become so- superficial?

But, she assumed, everyone changes. Even her.

And favorite-st wasn't even a _word_.


	6. Exhausted Broken Beat Up Free

So. I've been dead awhile, I realized. You may hit me if you like, lol. Now! Dear readers it has been more than a year and you've probably forgotten Pyromaniac (I did, hah) but I swore I would finish at least the first of A&amp;M's legacy, seeing as I'm the only one left of our epic group. Now, let's see if my awful writing skills are good enough to reduce you to tears *rubs hands together in excitement*

\- The only Mercenary left.

* * *

June had a headache. No, truly, her vision swam as different shades of _white _were passed from Darrell's hands to her for a second opinion on every single bloody dress the dressmaker offered. Names such as tulle, brocade, twill and diamante passed over her head and June marveled the human creativity to make so many fabrics. She was sure Darrell had already worn as many dresses in one day as June had in over two centuries. Surely, such things mattered not if the human was marrying Darrell for who she was, and not what she looked like for one godforsaken, forgettable day in her life?

Human sentiment. June scoffed, scowling as Darrell walked out of the dressing room for the umpteenth time, a pout on her face as she tugged at the coarse gauze wrapped around her middle like a sash.

"I don't like it. June?" Darrell posed in front of a full length mirror and the human appraised her with a frown.

"Not quite a fit, miss. Shall we move on to tulle?" the insolent woman asked sweetly, not even glancing at June and her withering glare. Why was she here in any case? Darrell's friends were coming for lunch, the dressmaker had been eating the biscuits brought for the customers for the past ten minutes, her mettlesome jaws crunching on the wheat and sugar loud enough to make June flinch and wish she didn't have such sharp ears. And the most _awful _music was blaring from the speakers, reminding June of carriages and women suffocating in corsets as they fanned themselves, giggling over handsome suitors. Basically slow ballroom music that made the female Volturi member want to rip everything apart.

She wasn't used to sitting still for so long without purpose. And Darrell didn't require her here, moral support be damned. She could be feeding right now, satisfying that itch in her throat; a reminder of the creature inside turning over restlessly inside her.

"Darrell," June called, and her sister glanced over her perusal of a thick book of designs. "Yes?"

"I'm going out to get some fresh air. Eat something, perhaps. Would you like something?" a teasing smile spread over sharp teeth and Darrell's head snapped up with narrowed eyes.

"No thank you. Don't be long." The warning was clear in her tone, but June was nothing if not purposefully oblivious, and was stepping out into the cloudy day before her sister's sentence was even finished. Can't follow an order you haven't heard, can you now?

Smells hit her from every direction, men's cologne, women's soft perfumes and -she wrinkled her nose delicately- dust and pollution. Seattle wasn't known to be the cleanest city, she knew. Where on earth would she find a dark alley to feed in here? June sighed as she started walking, observing a teenager walking past and frowned. She hunched her back and slipped her hands into her jean pockets, head lowered slightly and slowed her walk, trying to emulate the young man's stance. A couple of seconds later, June huffed and straightened again, rolling her shoulders to remove the feeling of perpetual old age. What terrible positioning; that boy's muscles won't last a decade if he keeps that stance up.

It was a chilly day, but the fire running through her frozen veins warmed her. June felt gentle elation as the breeze whispered by her and the incessant chattering of the humans surrounding her faded into white noise.

Perhaps, one of the solaces of being an undead creature was the ability to fade into the background like a shadow whenever one so pleased, or enter the spotlight under a millisecond. June preferred the former. She was created for the shadows, she thought with a grim smile. Born and bred in it, taught to be a shadow of every person she came into acquaintance with; her mother, Darrell, Sulpicia and now Aro. Follow their rules, adhere to the guidelines they thought were best for her.

And what did she know?

All she was was a young, fragile sixteen year old girl born in the wrong era and lived to see another she didn't fit into.

A tree bore the brunt of her anger silently, its aged bark splintering under her knuckles but too powerful to fall even at the hands of a vampire. She could just burn the entire forest down.

The thought made her calmer, and June leaned against another tree to inhale the oppressive smell of soil and _life_. The thought of being in control of her surroundings, knowing she could destroy it, calmed her. What would she gain from being benevolent? Disappointment; a life of meaningless kills, lovers, careers and- the Cullens. She would never want to be like those... _vegetarians, _her mind thought spitefully as slender fingers raked though the ground, creating deep troughs.

June just wanted to sleep. Sleep for a million years so she wouldn't have to feel anything or pretend to be cold-hearted. So she could _dream_ and laugh and sing and dance. Do things she never let herself do. Let go. Be _free_.

Freedom was so very close, though. The Volturi dangled it before her like a kitten with catnip, and she was tired of jumping behind it just to watch them laugh at her.

Freedom meant death for June.

And, she decided, if that was the price to pay to for absolute liberation, she would give it.

Or, that decision lasted till a minute later, when an unnaturally large dog tried to snap her shoulder off.

Death came knocking on her door, but June turned him away. She had a shape-shifter to deal with first. One with eyes that made her lips turn up in a ghost a true smile.

* * *

There it was, that pure hatred in those wolf-like eyes that made June imagine the blood thundering in her ears and a phantom heartbeat pounding in her chest. There it was, that elated feeling.

The so-called mythical shape-shifter was a graceful beast, June acknowledged with a grey smile. It seemed to move with the forest; every paw step measured, thick fur standing on end and the color of its eyes shifting from burnt golden to brown in the green light filtering from the canopy of trees.

But it was inexperienced in the art of sparring individually.

A step too heavy on its right as it prepared to leap; sharp eyes locked onto hers instead of watching how she was going to defend- such insignificant details that won battles and saved lives.

June ducked -rather ungracefully, much to her chagrin- only to twist a hand into the russet-colored fur of its shoulder and using its own momentum against it to jump nimbly onto the creature's back. The animal gave a feral snarl, and slammed her into a tree, trying to shake her off. June inhaled sharply; felt something splinter in her lower back. Fatal. She would never be able to outrun it now, even with accelerated healing powers.

It was in moments such as these that she was grateful of the fire burning inside her.

A single flame flared in her right hand and the shape-shifter froze in its tracks in front of her. June smiled. "Show me your true form."

Solemn bronze eyes gazed at her, sharp teeth bared but June stood up again. "You are weak, shifter. Cannot outdo a broken immortal," Her laugh was high, and it did not sound like the chiming of bells. "Won't you fight me now? Or does the heat scare you?"

Disappointed. The animal took a step back, ignoring her taunts. June's back prickled. Fangs shone when she grinned. Always show arrogance before the enemy. He did not know she was broken underneath. "Called your brethren, have you. This is why we survive and you fade. Because we can hunt alone."

June was exhausted. Not physically; never physically. But her thoughts were scattered and lost and she could not formulate a way out.

_Run._

The aged vampire could feel that the bones of her sacroiliac joint were displaced in some way, and leaning weight on her left leg almost made her kneel and venom pool in her mouth. Contrary to popular belief, vampires _could _formulate an excess of venom (much like saliva) in times of pain and excitement, not only hunger and desire. _Mortals, _she scoffed.

Was this it? Was this the last of the infamous June Volturi, slayer of thousands and bearer of _ignis_? To perish at the hands of lesser animals who would tear her apart like a rag doll? June looked up at the man-wolf. He was crouched low on the ground, ready to pounce but no longer murderous. Waiting. Waiting for his pack mates to come share the prize. A distant howl sounded and June exhaled.

A muscle twitched in the beast's ear.

A crow cawed its impatience.

The forest held its breath.

The ancient sank to her knees.

A man stood before her.

"Who's the one fading now?"

"You're such a loser, dog." June spat in a fit of childish pique. Maybe she was a teenager after all.

* * *

**I can't. I just can't. Happy New Year, peeps. *walks away sadly***


	7. Sink Your Teeth In

Darrell's wedding dress is full length: white with a black satin sash to denote the monster inside her; a rather morbid thought but fitting. It had a sheer neckline and magya sleeves- June didn't understand that word. It was made of white taffeta with a tulle covering. Backless, too.

_Show off that perfect immortal, indestructible body, why don't you, Darrell, _June thought snidely.

The world was a strange mix of blurs and stunning clarity around her, as though her human side was battling with the monster. The latter won in the end; it always did.

June does not randomly create fire out of nothing. In order to understand how her abilities work, one must understand how fire is created. It took June seventy five years alone to manage a single flame without the use of an external source of fuel.

Fire requires three things to burn. Oxygen, heat and fuel. Oxygen was everywhere, hence the Volturi member could essentially create fire wherever she was, even in warmer water bodies. Much more difficult, of course.

Heat. Fire burns as two hundred degree centigrade. The average human body temperature is approximately thirty seven degrees centigrade. Humans are affected by hypothermia at thirty five degree centigrade.

June's average body temperature is almost five degrees higher than the Quileute shape shifters. She can decrease her body temperature in minimal ratios, and takes heat from external sources to reach the burning point to create a single flame.

These external points being humans around her, the heat and water vapor in her surrounding environment as well as her own. Which is why when using her abilities, June must be very careful as so to not kill the victim unless necessary.

Take too much heat from a person, they die. Take too less, you die.

The effects of global warming mean more heat in the atmosphere, which would provide a boost to June's fire-creating ability. But, a direct variation- or increase- in carbon dioxide would completely nullify the potential to keep the flames burning.

The final component is fuel. When caught in a situation like the one she is currently in, with aged, peeling bark surrounding her which provides the perfect basis for fuel, it's a cakewalk for June to simply use the trees as a source of fuel.

But in a place like Volterra? Aro would have her head if she dared even splinter the sturdy structures and beams of his beloved... palace.

So she uses ferrocerium rods. Swedish firesteel. A soft combination of rare earth metals and iron oxide, the alloy of metals sits wrapped comfortably around her dominant arm; the black snake-like length a sharp contrast to the pale marble of her skin. A gift from an old friend.

The Swedish firesteel is handy. It rests lightly on her arm, uninterruptive as she moves and appears -she hopes- somewhat elegant.  
It's much softer than any other source of fuel she's practiced with, and thus more sparks can be created when she draws a knife from her pocket to generate friction.

Of course, such a time-consuming, cumbersome process would have ensured the vampire's death in less than five seconds when facing an enemy much more powerful, faster and possibly with a more fleeting ability.

June has almost died at the hands of enemies almost five times the years she has lived, simply because she was _too slow_.

She grimaces when she recalls every time Demetri, Jane or any other Volturi member has come to her rescue. When she recalls the time she's left fumbling with the firesteel -then a simple bangle around her wrist- and trying to coordinate her thoughts enough to call upon the heat inside her and her surroundings, block out the screams and cries of battle around her, and just... get the goddamned fire to _spark _at her fingertips, or the skin of the enemy.

Which is why, when people compliment Aro on his good fortune at acquiring such a brilliant tamer of the most volatile element, June's cold mask cracks just the slightest to reveal a mild glare and a secretive smile with her master.

Because only the closest, longest-standing Volturi members know exactly how difficult it has been for the _sixteen _year old to control fire. And still, June can feel the power thrumming through her veins every time flames light up her eyes. It's an intangible thing- turbulent, erratic, fitful, beyond control, be it a human's or a vampire's or a werewolf's.

The fire controls June. Not the other way around. Which is why she uses her ability in limited time frames, small quantities. Lest she burn everything and everyone around her. Let the inferno consume her, inside out. A holocaust.

And when the world comes back into focus, the lethal venom rapidly fixing her frozen veins and bones, June does not call on her fire. Because Darrell is there to distract the cur.

She can hear Darrell speaking in low tones, "- and it's bloody gorgeous, June. I even picked out your bridesmaids dress-" So that must be her way of trying to soothe the fallen ancient.

"Oh will you shut up for a minute." June grumbled, voice slurring over the excess venom in her mouth. Who gives two shits over a piece of cloth? Darrell glanced back at her sister for a moment before focusing her attention back on the... big dog.

The cur seemed hesitant now, two against one. But June had come to the quick realization that she could use the shape-shifter calling its pack to her advantage and June will possibly walk out of this alive.

Well, she and Darrell will walk out alive.

It's important to consider the lives of others, right? Baby steps.

June counted it a major victory as she took a weak step forward. The russet furred ears fell flat against the creature's head as it narrowed its amber eyes, only to release a deep rumble from deep in its chest.

The vampire resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Darrell stood to her left, unconsciously defending June's weak side. She would let June speak, the Volturi member was much more... diplomatic, to put it nicely.

"Shape shifter!" June began cheerfully, a well-practiced warm smile lighting her blue eyes up and giving her a genial aura. "I don't suppose this is a particularly sensible way to converse. Could you possibly turn back into your human form? Decent, if you will." She knew they shifted back into naked men. June wasn't eager to see... man-bits exposed to her sensitive eyes.

The creature didn't move. The smell of old clothes and wet fur became more prominent. A howl sounded. No time, oh well. She'd talk to their leader.

Barely five minutes had passed when the two vampires were surrounded by six wolves. Darrell was a rod of radiating tension and June had a tight-lipped smile.

"Come now. I would like to believe that we can speak face-to-face. I give my word not to harm you. Not that I would be able to." June's smile grew more appeasing as she gazed at the largest black wolf standing before her. Found him.

He crept back slowly, not taking his eyes off her as he moved to shift behind the shelter of a large tree and reappear a moment later. She was impressed by their ease of moving in and out of animal form.

"June Volturi." A deep voice. Used to commanding and being obeyed. June could do that.

"Yes. Your name?"

"Unimportant."

She wasn't deterred. "Very well. Now, may I know exactly why you've herded us together like sheep?"

"You've crossed into Quileute territory."  
June blinked. What territory? Did he just say _tequila_ territory? What is with humans and naming everything after alcohol? She flexed her jaw, perplexed.

"Seattle's forests are not your territory. This land is of no concern to you."

"You've been hunting humans near our area. That's a concern for us."

"I have not. I swear it. But, that is not the point. You must know that I've found a mate in one of your wolves." To the point. Nip it right in the bud. And their expressions were worth it.

Darrell exhaled sharply, eyes wide and Sam's face darkened.

"You're wrong. We mate for life. Our link ensures everyone knows."

She could have cackled like a witch in glee. He was literally laying information down for her.

"Ah," June smiled again, pleased to have pushed the man into defense mode. "But have any of your wolves ever mated with a vampire?"

She was met with angry silence.

"I haven't imprinted on you, leech." That voice. How had he phased without her noticing?

"But I have found my mate in you." she murmured, her sharp gaze raking over the lean form.

"You lie."

She made sure the hurt expression was fleeting in her eyes but so he would catch it. Only to see bitterness in his.

"Bite me and see." Amusement rose in her expression as Darrell gasped. "June! You wouldn't!" It would hurt, June knew. A wolf's teeth would burn her more than her fire ever could. But June wanted to feel that pain. See if she made it out alive. Did that make her sadistic?

Disgust. Mortification. Darkened eyes; June wanted to see him aroused. "I'd rather not, thanks." His tone was sharp, and June ignored him for the moment, turning back to their leader.

"I swear I'm not lying. Trust me when I say this, wolf, but I am not pleased about this either. I don't make it a habit to run around claiming random shape shifters as my mates. But you must know, if I am to be without him too long, I will perish. He will too. And the Volturi will not be pleased." The prodigal icing to her perfect argument-cake.

Threatening their beloved town's safety with the Volturi coming after them. All fabricated lies, of course. June was important to the Volturi, but not enough that Aro would send his guard to ravage a town, as he did so many years ago, in the height of witchcraft and fear of witches.

He'd be disappointed, blame June's idiocy at not being able to keep her mate in check, and move on.

Just because June called the Volturi her family does not mean the vice versa is also true.

Nonetheless, her thinly-veiled threat had the desired effect. The leader of the pack bristled in irritation. "We will speak to our elders. Follow us. She may leave."

"Wha- Sam, the _fuck _is- I haven't _imprinted _on the goddamned vampire-"

"Phase." The word was heavy, laden with powerful command and for a nanosecond everyone in the forest seemed to stop breathing.

June's mate immediately did so. _How interesting, _June mused. "She will come with me." She said aloud. Sam glanced back, contemplating for a mere second before shrugging and transforming into a giant black beast.

But the Volturi member's eyes were focused on that tawny colored coat and the muscles shifting as her mate loped forward to flank... Sam. Samuel, June assumed.

And what was her beautiful werewolf's name? Someone had said it somewhere but June couldn't seem to recall; a rarity. Amber eyes met her's, as though he could hear her thoughts. June allowed a corner of her mouth to curl up into a smirk.

And then he was running, leaving the delighted June to follow behind a light brown shape shifter.

* * *

**I wanted to write more, but then realized my lack of motivation in life extends to this as well. So... tell me your thoughts, yeah? It was super science-y, you may thank a friend/Beta of mine for the Tequila comment, and I love June's possessiveness. #ExamsAreBloodyAwful**

**\- A&amp;M**


End file.
